This is Camp Half Blood
by FandomSavedMe
Summary: Just because we are demigods doesn't mean we're always saving the world. NEW CHAPTER UP, please review!
1. PARTAY!

Alexxandre laid on her bed in Hermes cabin. She pulled her pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise.

Megan was dancing around the cabin. She'd been at it for a full ten minutes. "Alexxandre. Alexxandre! ALEXXANDRE! Wake up! Come on!" She paused and turned to her brother. "Oh well, I guess she's not coming down. Turn up the music Travis!" she yelled, resuming her random dancing.

Travis grinned and bent down. He cranked the volume up so loud, the whole camp must have heard it. Alexxandre groaned. "Turn it oooffffff."

"No way, it's a PARTAY!" Travis yelled as he and Connor ran out of the cabin yelling "Party in Hermes cabin!"

Alexxandre turned on Megan. "Turn off the music."

"You can't make me!" Megan said, sticking out her tongue. "Aw, come on, we're just having some fun!"

"Take your fun somewhere else." Alexxandre muttered.

"OKAY!" Megan squealed, scooting the radio a few inches to the left. She started dancing again.

Alexxandre threw her pillow at Megan. It hit her in the back of the head. "You are so annoying, Megan."

Megan laughed and threw the pillow back at Alexxandre. "No, I'm just not boring!" she exclaimed, returning to her random dancing.

Connor and Travis decided to split up. Connor took the east half of camp, and Travis took the west. Soon everyone was hanging out in Hermes cabin, indulging in the illegal cache of soda and popcorn. Alexxandre didn't like the crowd. She had to get some air. So she quietly snuck out without Megan seeing her. Success!

Alexxandre headed for the amphitheater. Why? She didn't have any idea. About halfway there, she heard a voice call her name. She ignored it.

"Alexxandre, wait up!" the voice called, closer. She still kept walking, until she came to an abrupt stop. That puddle hadn't been there a second ago, and there was no way she was going to step in it.

Alexxandre turned. "Oh, hello Reese. Did you call my name?" she said, sickly sweet, pretending not to have heard Reese the first time.

"Nice try." Reese smirked. "So, you don't like the Hermes kids? Don't worry, you just have to warm up to them."

"If I haven't warmed up to them in these past eleven months, I don't think I ever will." Alexxandre said. "I'll be going now." She spun and stalked off towards the climbing wall.

'Good luck with that.' Reese thought. 'She might be an Ares kid, with that attitude.' She made another puddle appear ahead of Alexxandre.

"What the HADES do you want from me?" Alexxandre yelled, stepping down right besides the puddle.

"I just want you to know I'm here if you want a friend." Reese said. She felt bad for Alexxandre, but she also thought the girl could be a tad more friendly sometimes.

"I don't WANT a friend. Leave me alone, will you?" Alexxandre yelled.

"Fine." Reese said, strolling back to Hermes cabin.

When Reese was out of earshot, Alexxandre muttered, "Gods, I hate this place." She simply stood for a moment, thinking, until a tear escaped her eye. Not bothering to brush it away, she ran. By the time she got to Thalia's Pine, tears were streaming down her face. She rested for a while, and she could hear her stomach grumble. No, she didn't want to go back to the camp. She wanted to leave.

So she did. She half expected to be unable to leave. Or to be attacked right when she stepped past the boundary. Or something. But all she felt was a tickly sensation that faded as she gained confidence and traveled further from the boundaries. Or perhaps it was just that she ignored it more. About 100 yards from the camp, she stopped. What was that? She listened. A voice. "ALEXXANDRE! Are you listening to me?"

Her heart was pounding. "Alexxandre, Alexxandre, it's okay. It's your father." Strange. After fifteen years he introduces himself like this? Creepy. Actually, it was very creepy. Alexxandre turned and ran.

She was still running hard when she got to the Mess Hall. She skidded to a halt and caught her breath before she went in. Still panting, she walked into the dining pavilion as calmly as she could. But she hurried too fast getting her food, and spilled French fries all over the Demeter table in the process. "Sorry…so…sorry."

Alexxandre dumped the rest of the fries in the braziers. "Whoever you are, CLAIM me! Please." She begged in her head.

Later, everyone had assembled for Capture the Flag. They were waiting for Chiron to give them the signal to begin playing, but he wasn't there. Alexxandre was avoiding eye contact with everyone. Megan was having a blast with her friend Naomi from Dionysus cabin. Clarisse and the other Ares kids were stretching. Aphrodite cabin was glamming up for the game.

Chiron finally showed up. He announced that a new camper had just arrived, and because medics were needed, Capture the Flag was cancelled. Some campers cheered (Aphrodite cabin), some groaned (the Ares kids), and others (the Stolls), ran straight for Hermes cabin, shedding armor as they fled.

"PARTAY!" Travis yelled.

Megan got to her cabin first. Today was great! Her random party was a success and now she was having a second one! She turned on the radio, and yayz! the song was 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz, her favorite British male singer. "I hit the floor cause that's my plans, Plans, PLANS, PLANS!" she sang at the top of her lungs, joined by some Apollo's kids. Soon her party was raging again.

Jason walked up to Travis. "Hey man."

"What's up, dude?" Travis replied, punching Jason's shoulder. Jason put Travis in a headlock as fast as lightning.

"Not much, you?" Jason said, grinning.

As Travis was being choked, he was unable to answer. Connor came to his rescue, jumping on Jason and saying, "Party ROCKING!" Jason laughed and released Travis.

"Let's go party rock, guys!" Travis said.

They proceeded to turn up the music twice as loud, grab sodas, and find friends (and girls) to hang out with. A few latecomers walked in. One asked, "So…What's going on here?"

"We are PARTY ROCKING! What does it look like?" Jason, Connor and Travis said.

Some kid ran by, all hyped up on sugar. "sugar, Sugar, SUgar, SUGar, SUGAr, SUGAR, SUGARR!" he yelled.

Megan burst out laughing. "I love you random kid!" She yelled.

"Shut up everybody!" someone yelled. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice as silence fell. They listened to the song that was on for a second, then Megan yelled "TURN IT UP!" It was "Party Rock Anthem".

Jason turned up the volume as loud as it could go. Everyone started shuffling. When the song was over, Megan sat down, exhausted. Jason came up and offered her a can of Sprite. "Want some?"

"Sure" Megan replied, blushing slightly. He handed it to her, and then took a gulp of his own soda.

When he was finished chugging the carbonated sugar water, he laughed. "That was like my seventh one. LET'S PARTAY!" he yelled, rocking out on an air guitar.

Megan laughed, set her soda down, and jumped up. They ran around the room, randomly dancing up to people's faces and yelling randomness.


	2. Sing Along night

Alexxandre, who had been laying on her bunk, had finally gotten fed up with these people. She got up and walked out. She paused at the door and called, "Time for the SING ALONG!"

"Awww…But we are having fun." Jason whined.

"That's your problem." Alexxandre muttered, leaving.

"Come on let's go to the SING ALONG!" Megan yelled. "I'll race you!" she called, running out the door.

"Unfair, you got a head start!" Jason called back, running after her.

Megan giggled. She knew he was faster than her, but she ran hard anyway. Jason soon caught up to her, and kept pace. He could have pulled ahead, but he stayed at her side for a quick chat.

"I'm gonna beat you." he taunted.

"Darn, I wanted to win soo bad…" Megan replied, joking.

Just then, Jason face planted. Megan stopped. "Are you, ha ha, okay? Ha ha, can I, ha ha, help you?" she laughed, reaching out her arm. She wasn't much help though, because she was laughing so hard.

Jason grabbed her hand and yanked. She collapsed and hit the ground hard, still laughing. "I'm fine, but you had to feel it too."

Connor and Travis arrived on the scene and saw Jason laying next to Megan on the ground, both of them laughing. "DUDE, what the Hades are you doing with our sister?" they said in perfect unison.

"Nothing, nothing, I just tripped and she laughed so I pulled her down too…this is awkward." Jason replied, trying not to laugh even harder at the twins.

"Yeah, because-" Travis started, and Connor finished for him "-we believe _that_." Reese joined the group and everyone walked into the amphitheater.

Alexxandre, who was already sitting in the farthest, coldest place to avoid people, saw the Stolls, Jason, and Reese coming. She attempted to become invisible, but it was no use.

"ALEXXANDRE!" Megan yelled. Oh, joy.

Everyone followed when Megan started running. Alexxandre closed her eyes. Please make them go away. Please. She tried to block out the noises of the five people settling down. Someone bumped her shoulder. She ignored it. They bumped her again. She refrained from punching them. The third bump came. "Go away."

"She lives!" a male voice exclaimed. Ugh. "Come on, open your pretty brown eyes. You know you want to." The voice teased. Double ugh.

"Shut up." Alexxandre muttered.

"Only if you open your eyes."

Alexxandre relented. She opened her eyes, but she stared at her knees. Denim had never been so interesting.

"You can never escape us here, you know." Reese pointed out. Too true. These guys never left her alone.

"Go away." Alexxandre pleaded.

"You aren't that lucky." The boy said. Alexxandre looked up to glare at him and realized it was Jason. She gave him her best I-hate-you-and-you-better-watch-your-back-now glare. She was grateful when Megan changed the subject.

"It was so funny when you like totally wiped out back there, Jason!" she laughed.

"I didn't fall, I was testing the gravity. It still works." Jason replied, smiling.

"Very funny. But seriously, I was laughing so hard…Oh, that was awesome." Megan was nearly laughing again.

"Well, you see, the ground just looked like it really wanted a hug, so I decided to give it one." Jason joked.

That made Megan laugh. "Yeah right, you face planted, you didn't hug the ground."

"Well, I got mad and hit the ground with my face. Much more effective that way."

"You didn't make any effect on the earth, it made an effect on you. There's dirt on your cheek."

Jason swiped at his cheek. "Did I get it?"

"I think so." Megan laughed.

Alexxandre was hiding her face. She wiped at her tears, trying to hide them too. Reese noticed.

"Why are you crying Alexxandre?" Reese asked, concerned.

"I'm not crying." Alexxandre muttered.

Jason to the rescue. "Of course she's not crying, her eyes are just sweating."

"Whatever Jason. Are you okay, Alexxandre?"

"It's just raining on her face."

"Jason."

"She was cutting onions earlier."

"Jason…"

"She spilled some milk."

"JASON!" Reese shouted. "Leave the girl alone. What's up Alexxandre?"

"Gods, can't you just drop it? It's none of your business." Alexxandre yelled, standing up. Everyone was staring at her now. Alexxandre couldn't take it. She rushed out of the amphitheater.

Later, when the music had ended, the Stolls, Reese, and Jason all headed back to their own cabins. The Stolls expected to find Alexxandre in the cabin, but she wasn't there. They were all tired so they went to bed.

Not long after everyone was asleep, Alexxandre tiptoed back into the cabin. She crept into her bed. She laid there, staring at the ceiling. Lots of campers had carved their names into the wood. Some had drawn pictures with crayons. A few had stuck coins and papers into the cracks, but Alexxandre couldn't get them out. At some point she drifted off, dreaming of nothing.

She was startled awake, her instincts telling her that someone was in the cabin. "Who's there?" she whispered.

"Me, Alexxandre. Your father."

"Come out where I can see you or I'm going to scream, and then the whole camp will wake up and find you." Alexxandre said. She was going to scream anyway when she saw who it was. Creepy male voices in the woods that followed girls into their bedrooms? Yeah, she didn't trust whoever owned that voice.

"No, don't. It's not safe." The voice was anxious. "Alexxandre, I want to claim you, but I can't. Camp magic is forbidding it. I'm sorry…" the voice faded.

Alexxandre shuddered. Forget it, just forget it. She closed her eyes. What seemed like a moment later, she was awakened by hot breath in her face.


	3. Questers

"Rise and shine, Alexxandre, it's nine AM on a Saturday morning. Time for you to get out of bed and enjoy the sunshine!" Jason said. Why was he in here?

"I don't want to enjoy the sunshine. I want to sleep" she groaned, trying to flip over but getting tangled in her blankets. She struggled for a minute then gave up. Jason smirked.

"Come on. I saved you some food."

"I'm not-" she was cut off by her stomach grumbling loudly. "Fine." She struggled to free herself from the blankets, succeeded, and climbed down from her bunk.

Jason stepped out of the way, holding back laughs. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled crazily, there was crusty 'sleep' in the corners of her eyes, she only had one sock on, and her clothes were really wrinkled. She stretched, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "Stay here." She ordered, then walked to the bathroom. She shut and locked the door. Jason stayed.

In the bathroom, Alexxandre yawned again. She got her bags, one for toiletries and one for clothes. From the clothes bag she picked out a t-shirt and cutoff jeans. The shorts reached barely above her knees, and were fraying badly. The shirt was faded orange, and you could hardly read the "CampHalf-Blood" wording. It was the shirt she got on her first day of camp. She quickly pulled on her clothes, then put away her clothes bag. She grabbed her hair brush and a black hair elastic from the toiletry bag. She ran the brush through her hair, working out the tangles. Then she threw her hair into a messy bun. She switched her hairbrush for a toothbrush and toothpaste, and brushed her teeth thoroughly. She finished and put her stuff away. She opened the bathroom door and walked back to where Jason was.

"That was fast."

"Food. Now."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting it." He turned around and picked up a plate from the table behind him. He handed it to Alexxandre. She took it and sat down on a chair. She started eating the scrambled eggs with her fingers.

"Do you want a fork?" Jason asked, offering her one.

"Mmph" was the reply. Alexxandre kept eating.

"Uhm, okay, I'll take that as a 'no'…" Jason said. Alexxandre ignored him. She finished the eggs and wolfed down the bacon, then the toast. Jason just watched her. When she was done eating, he handed her a glass of orange juice and she drank it in only a few swallows. She wiped her mouth and handed him her dishes.

"Thanks."

"Sure. I'm gonna take this to the kitchen to get it washed. Wanna come with?" Jason asked, motioning towards the door.

"Why not. I guess." Alexxandre walked out the door behind Jason. They went by the pavilion to where the dirty dishes chute was. The chute took the dishes down to the kitchen where the harpies would wash them with lava.

"Race you to the climbing wall?"

"You're on." Alexxandre said, taking off. She was fast, much faster than Jason thought. He actually had trouble catching up, and staying up. He wasn't able to pull ahead before they reached the climbing wall though. She won the race.

"Ha!" Alexxandre said, tagging the side of the wall. "Beat you. And I'll beat you to the top too!"

She started climbing, dodging the lava and rockslides, before Jason could reply. He followed suit, but the split second delay was the difference between an opening and a lava spray. His shirt had small burnt spots and his hair was singed when he got to the top.

"No fair!" he complained. "I wasn't ready."

"Too bad." Alexxandre smirked. Today wasn't turning out so bad after all. Maybe it would be a good day.

"Hey! Alexxandre!" Megan called from the bottom of the wall. She had spotted them.

"Wonderful." Alexxandre rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with Megan?" Jason asked. "She's hilarious."

"Yeah, but she's Megan." Alexxandre said, but Jason clearly didn't understand. "Obnoxious little sister to me."

"Who's an obnoxious little sister?" Megan asked, reaching the top.

"You are." Alexxandre replied.

"I know!" Megan smiled. "You love me too!"

"No, Megan, I really don't." Alexxandre said, jokingly.

Jason was smiling, watching these girls banter was entertaining. First off, Alexxandre was just so darn gorgeous, and second, they were both so funny. Jason especially loved observing Alexxandre. She was so closed off, but if you were nice (and stubborn) enough, you could get her to open up fairly easily. Megan annoyed her, sure, but she was still Alexxandre's little sister. If Hermes hadn't claimed some kids within a few days of their arrival since Alexxandre got to camp, Jason would have assumed she was a Hermes child. And the same for Apollo's cabin. There had been new campers claimed by almost all the cabins since Alexxandre turned up. Jason started going down his mental list of gods, trying to decide who Alexxandre's parent could be. He was interrupted from his reverie by Megan.

"JAKE!" she screamed. She began waving frantically at a boy on the ground. "Come up here!"

"Who's Jake?" Alexxandre asked because she knew Megan would tell her anyway, not because she cared.

"He's this guy who showed up at breakfast, after you left, Jason, and I was going to play Quest with him!"

"Quest?" Alexxandre asked. She wasn't really listening to Megan. She watched Jake having trouble on the wall. No, she didn't help him. He needed to figure it out himself. A glob of lava landed not far from his hand and set off a rockslide. Okay, maybe he needed help. Alexxandre nudged Jason.

"Should we help him?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, probably."

"Um, kay." Alexxandre started climbing down, then Jason and Megan followed. When they reached Jake, they helped him get to the ground safely.

"Thanks! That thing is lethal!" Jake said, his eyes wider than plates.

"Yup!" Megan was all smiles. "Wanna play Quest with me?"

"What's Quest?" Jake asked, eyes still wide.

"It's a game she made up." Alexxandre said.

"You try everything at camp to figure out who you're godly parent is." Jason added.

"And it's really fun!" Megan finished.

"Sounds like fun. Where do we start?" Jake asked. He sure was game for anything.

"Canoe lake. Come on, Alexxandre, you can play too!" Megan said, grabbing Alexxandre by the arm and running to the lake with Jake in hot pursuit.

"I guess I'll stay here." Jason called. "I wonder where Connor and Travis are." He turned and began looking for his friends.

At the canoe lake, Megan was excitedly describing how Reese controlled water, and Jake was trying everything she said. It was no use, he had no skill with water. He nearly flipped the canoe twice, and could hardly make it go forward. Alexxandre was better at it, but not by much. She had had practice you know.

"Well, there's one last test. You have to try breathing underwater. Go on, stick your head in." Megan said, still just as enthusiastic.

"No freaking way. I am not going to drown myself. Sorry." Alexxandre said, but Jake smiled and stuck his head under the water.

Coughing and spluttering, he came up a moment later. "I don't think I'm Poseidon's kid." He coughed.

"Yeah, probably not." Megan smiled. "To Aphrodite's cabin!"

"Where movie stars and fashion models go to die." Alexxandre muttered. No way was she an Aphrodite girl. But she followed Megan anyway.

"MEGAN! Alexxandre! Who's the new boy?" Aphrodite's daughters exclaimed, the last part flirtatiously. Jake blushed a bit.

"This is Jake! We're playing Quest." At that, the older girls smiled. Megan was just such a cutie. The younger girls sighed. Jake was just such a hottie.

Alexxandre backed out of the cabin. She couldn't handle this sickly pink place a second longer. Jake noticed and copied. He tried to be discreet, but with all the Aphrodite girls aged 14-9 years staring at him, it wasn't much success. Megan chatted a while longer, until someone pointed out the players of her game leaving.

"Well, I guess they aren't your siblings. Later guys!" Megan said, causing three girls to faint at the realization that they could date the new kid.

"Where to next?" Jake asked, hopping from foot to foot.

"Umm, Hecate cabin?" Megan said. "Yeah, lets go." More smiles now.

"Magic, right?" Jake asked.

"Yup." was the reply, and Megan ran off, followed by an eager Jake and a reluctant Alexxandre.

Hecate cabin was an adventure. Jake and Alexxandre faltered their way through potions and spells. Each failed to varying degrees. Jake misplaced one girl's nose, but Alexxandre managed to make every black item in the room implode. The Hecate girls began fixing their cabin while their brothers hustled the blushing Questers outside.

Megan led Alexxandre and Jake all over the camp. Each test proved one more god or goddess that wasn't Alexxandre or Jake's parent. Strawberry plants wilted in Dionysus cabin, everyone woke up in Hypnos cabin, and nothing died in Hades cabin. There weren't many cabins left.

"Where next guys? You choose, Jake." Megan said.

"Um, we haven't tried Hephaestus yet."

"Okay!" Megan started skipping to that cabin.

Alexxandre groaned. This game was getting boring. But she kept playing along, with the hope that whoever her parent was really would claim her.

Once he got inside Hephaestus cabin, you could tell that Jake was comfortable here. He felt at home with all the gears and levers. He picked up some pieces of wire and twisted them around for a moment before sticking them in his pocket. A few Hephaestus campers noticed him and watched as he gazed around the cabin, soaking it all in. One girl whispered to her sister, pointing at Jake. Alexxandre looked around too, but she felt out of place here. She was sure she was going to break something or get someone hurt. Finally, Nyssa spoke up.

"Uh, why are you here?" Nyssa asked bluntly.

"We're playing Quest." Megan replied cheerily.

"Oh. Okay. Um, here." Nyssa motioned toward a scrap box. "You can use this stuff to build something."

Jake's eyes lit up and he ran to the box. He scooped handfuls of junk metal out of the box and placed it gently on a table. He began twisting and bending the metal, working with it lovingly. Alexxandre however, on her way to the box, tripped. In her attempt to break her fall, she knocked over a vertical rack holding long strips of metal. That, in turn, set off a chain reaction of things falling over and bumping into each other. The Hephaestus kids stared in dismay, shocked, until things stopped crashing a minute later.

Nyssa broke her gaze from the destruction just long enough to catch a glimpse of the golden image of a hammer above Jake's head. "Dad just claimed Jake."

Jake smiled. Yeah, it was pretty obvious that this was where he fit in. His siblings smiled at him, but then turned to Alexxandre. She wanted to disappear.

"I'm sorry." Alexxandre whispered. One more place she didn't belong. "I'm sorry."

Megan helped Alexxandre to her feet. "We can help clean up if you want." She said.

"NO!" All the Hephaestus kids yelled, with the exception of Jake. "It's okay, we can do it."

"Okay. See you later, I guess." Megan said, leading Alexxandre out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Alexxandre kept whispering. "I'm sorry."

Megan took Alexxandre back to Hermes cabin. "Are you okay Alexxandre?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"Can you leave? I'd like to be alone."

"Yeah. Later, alligator."

"Bye." Alexxandre sighed as Megan left. "I'm never playing Quest again." She said to herself.


	4. Thought Process

"Never again." Alexxandre said to herself, sitting down on an unused bed. Once, this cabin had been so crowded that there were no extra beds, but that was before Alexxandre had arrived. She understood the kids who had been stuck here, unclaimed, for months. But that was normal then. Now, Alexxandre was the only unclaimed camper. She hugged her knees, closed her eyes, and buried her face, crying softly.

Maybe ten minutes later, someone sat down on the bed next to her. Alexxandre ignored whoever it was; maybe they'd go away. But they didn't. No, the person wrapped an arm around her. Oh. No. They. Didn't. Alexxandre jabbed her elbow into the person's gut, and they let out a very masculine grunt.

The boy pulled back his arm. "Sorry."

"You are now." Alexxandre said.

"Yeah. Fetal position, huh? What's the matter?" The voice was Jason's. Joy.

"You. Go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are." Alexxandre looked up.

"No, I'm really not." Jason said, stubbornly.

"Just leave, okay?" Alexxandre was getting very frustrated. She wanted to be alone, was that too much to ask?

Apparently, yes. "What's the magic word?"

"Please leave." She said sullenly.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here." Urgh!

"No thanks, you can leave."

"I'm staying." So. Stubborn.

"You're not welcome." Alexxandre muttered, burying her face again.

Jason smiled. She was cute when she was mad. But he wasn't gonna push it. He just sat next to her, thinking about all the things he would like to say to her. They sat in silence because Alexxandre was thinking too. She was thinking about her parents. The story that the social workers always told her. Her memories. That voice.

No one at camp knew her at all. They hadn't the faintest idea of what she was. According to her many social workers and foster parents, she was the illegitimate daughter of a young CEO, and her mother was a teen mom who had died in childbirth. But her memories disagreed. She remembered her mother playing with her, and it was the same girl in the pictures. She remembered the dark nights when her mom had whispered, "Stay here, Lexa, mama will be back. You stay here." Then handed her a cookie and went into the study. Baby Alexxandre wasn't just going to wait around nibbling a cookie. No, she'd sneak over and put her ear against the door and listen. She couldn't hear exact words, but she could hear her mom's voice, and another voice. It was a deep, rich, powerful male voice, and it comforted her, even though she didn't know where it came from. That had to be her father's voice. Not the voice in the woods. Her mind was just playing tricks when it told her that they were the same voice. Alexxandre was distracted by a sudden thought. She looked up, and glanced over at Jason.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked suspiciously. Glaring, obviously.

"Well, Megan kinda found me and Travis and Connor and she told us about Jake, and I might have asked where you were, and she might have told me."

"I'm gonna kill her."

"No, you're not. I know you know you're not."

"How are you so sure? You don't know anything about me." Alexxandre asked. She'd never admit it, but she enjoyed arguing with Jason. For the sake of debating, that is.

"Oh, I know lots about you." Jason smirked.

"Yeah, right." Alexxandre rolled her eyes.

"Yup, I do. Wanna hear a list?"

"Ugh. No." Was he serious?

Yes, yes he was. He began to state matter-of-factly everything he knew about her. "Number one: Your name is Alexxandre. Number two: You sleep in that bed." He stopped and pointed at her bed. "Number three: You are pretty much the opposite of any Aphrodite girl. Number four: You like fighting with your body rather than a weapon. Number five: You came to camp eleven months ago. Number six: You think of Megan as an "obnoxious little sister". Number seven: You'll eat whatever you're given. Number eight: You like being alone. Number nine: You-"

"Stop, stop! How long does this list go on? I may be getting slightly creeped out." Alexxandre interrupted. She was almost smiling.

"Forever." Alexxandre groaned and Jason smiled. He took a breath and continued. "Number nine: You are a fast runner. Number ten: You aren't scared of the dark. Number-"

"No, seriously, stop." Alexxandre said. She scooted back into the corner of the bed. "I want to be alone now."

"But I want to be with you." Jason said. Wondering to himself if he had actually said that aloud, he just took the opportunity to stare at Alexxandre's gorgeousness.

Alexxandre stared too, taken aback at his comment. She was at a loss for words. They sat there, in silence again, for a few minutes. Finally, Jason got really uncomfortable. Idiot, why did he say that?

"So…um, do you want to…I don't know, train or something?" he asked. Way to break an awkward silence. Keep it up, Jason.

Alexxandre still couldn't think of anything to say. She wasn't thinking, period. Her mind was totally blank. "…uh, I guess so."

"Cool. That's cool. Okay." Jason jumped up, and reached out his hand to help Alexxandre.

She got up too, but she didn't take his hand. She walked out of the cabin in a trance. Her mind was completely blank, like it had just given up trying to process anything. She headed straight for the sword arena, grabbing a sword on the way in. She didn't notice if Jason had followed her, but she spent the next hour slashing straw dummies to bits.

Hot and sweaty, Alexxandre stopped for a break. She took a drink of water, then crushed the paper cup in her fist and threw it away. She exhaled deeply. That practice had been good for her. She could think now. Whatever Jason had said, she was just going to forget it. And about her dad, she was going to pretend like she was claimed. She was going to forget the voice in the woods and live like she had the first few months at camp. She'd be hopeful, content, and excited.

Of course, the Fates couldn't let that happen. Oh no, something crazy just had to stop her from being normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**:D It's my first Author's note! Do you like the cliffhanger? Please don't hate me...And Merry Christmas!**

**Review please! I think this story is my favorite yet. What do you think?**

**Yours until the gods fade, **

**PJatOgirl**


	5. Poseidon's NOT here, Jason

It was the next day, a Sunday. Alexxandre slept in and wasn't woken up by Jason again. When she did wake up, she laid in bed for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet, away from everyone else. Naturally, this was when she had to have the immediate need to use the restroom…

Alexxandre was washing her hands when a certain boy showed up in the cabin. "Hey, Alexxandre, are you in here?"

Alexxandre froze. 'No, no I'm not here' she thought frantically.

"Come out, come out where ever you are?" Jason called.

'Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, go away.' Alexxandre thought, still frozen. She waited until she heard the cabin door close before she came out.

When she left the bathroom, she nearly screamed. Jason was sitting on the same empty bed that she had been on yesterday. She swallowed her yelp and froze again. 'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me.' She thought.

"Hmm, I wonder where Alexxandre could be." Jason said, loudly and very annoyingly. But Alexxandre didn't give in, still hoping he'd leave.

Obviously, he didn't. He sat there, staring at her, until he decided to get up. He walked out the door for real this time, saying, "Fine, don't come see the god of the sea."

When she was sure he was gone, Alexxandre unfroze. Yeah, right, Poseidon was here. Ha, ha, very funny Jason. He just wanted her to follow him. Not in a million years. Alexxandre changed clothes, then started spinning around like a ballerina. Content? Check. Hopeful? Always. Excited? Eh. Something needs to happen.

Be careful what you wish for. That advice is soo true. Alexxandre got her wish. Something happened. Not exactly a good something, it was maybe sixty-forty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter and extended cliffhanger! I'm having writer's block. Trying to cure it by writing songfics. I'll update ASAP! Again, please don't hate me!**

**Yours until the gods fade, **

**PJatOgirl**


	6. Daughter of Light

**Okay, everybody, you can stop worrying, I'm not dead.**

**After that shocker- Alright, alright, I know you are all wondering...why I was gone for so long?**

**Well, I was battling a severe case of writer's block, crashed-computeritis, and parental internet blockage. Finally, I have conquered! (With some help from a few of our demigod friends, of course!)**

**Sorry, I suppose you want to continue the story. So here we go...I hope it is worth it!**

**Yours untill the gods fade,**

**~PJatOgirl**

* * *

><p>BOOM! Thunder cracked in the air. But camp always has good weather! Alexxandre ran out of Hermes cabin, and she was sure surprised.<p>

Jason wasn't joking. Poseidon was there, and now Zeus was too. Alexxandre ran over to where everyone was standing, gawking at the two gods.

She had to admit, she stared too. Half expecting Hades to appear, she skirted behind the rest of the campers, and snuck into the Big House. She watched from a window, less noticeable.

Of course Hades appeared with a loud crack and an evil laugh for good measure. "Chiron! Come here." he bellowed, seeming to find amusement in scaring the campers. A few younger kids passed out.

Chiron and the Big Three went into the Big House. Alexxandre held her breath, hoping they wouldn't notice her. She got lucky, and they didn't. They walked down the hall and into a small room. Alexxandre slipped down the hall behind them, and stood where she could kinda sorta hear their voices. They talked in hushed tones at first, and she couldn't tell what they were saying, but then the conversation got more heated and they raised their voices.

"He may escape his prison if she decides to help him. He may resume his war against us. He may unleash his brethren." The rumbling voice had to be Zeus.

"The girl must be shielded, guarded. She must not leave the camp." Definitely Hades. "It might be easier just to kill her."

"No! I refuse to let my camper be harmed so directly." Chiron said, very firmly.

"We could just give the girl a cough-dangerous-cough quest." The fourth voice would be Poseidon.

"As I said before, no. She would best be kept alive, and who knows what he would do if she died?" said Chiron. Alexxandre was starting to wonder who the gods were so worried about. And why.

"We named this place 'Camp Half-Blood'. We should have just called it 'CampDemigod'." Said Poseidon "We don't want any demititans here!"

"The Second Titan war was one year ago. Before that, he was not trapped. The girl is fifteen years old. She may have met him. She may know of her lineage." Said Zeus.

"I am fairly sure Alexxandre has no idea she is not a demigod. Ever since she came here she has been assured that she is." When Chiron said her name, Alexxandre didn't realize at first that the gods were talking about _her_. When she did make the connection, she was shocked. Why would they want her dead? What did they mean, she wasn't a demigod? And if they knew who her dad was, why wouldn't they let her know?

As she sat there, wondering, the gods and Chiron came to an agreement. She didn't hear it over her thoughts, and when she noticed the footsteps heading toward the door, she quickly ducked into the storage closet across the hall. The gods didn't notice her as they walked past. She kept the door cracked open and peeked out at the gods. She breathed a sigh of relief when the three all-powerful siblings vanished. Chiron headed towards the door, talking softly to himself. Alexxandre realized that he was probably going to go look for her, and she shouldn't really have been in the Big House. So her demigod instincts kicked in…well, apparently she wasn't a demigod…so her adjective-deprived instincts kicked in and she hurried out the back door of the Big House and sprinted around to the front. Luckily, Chiron had taken a while to collect himself and she made it out front right in time to see Chiron walk out of the Big House.

"Where were you?" Jason whispered as he appeared out of nowhere.

"None of your business." Alexxandre snapped.

"Umm, when my _dad_ and my uncles, who happen to be the rulers of the universe, show up at camp, I'm pretty sure it's my business." Jason said, no more whispering.

"Fine. I was in the Big House."

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" Jason asked, excited and nervous at the same time.

"No." Alexxandre lied.

"Oh." Jason said. Chiron, who had been sending most of the other campers to the amphitheater for an early sing along, walked up to the two.

"Alexxandre, Jason. I need Alexxandre to come with me please." It was an order, but she wouldn't have stayed anyway. Chiron turned and walked back to the Big House yet again. Alexxandre ran after him, anxious to know what the Hades was going on.

"I'm coming too!" Jason called, following them.

Chiron and Alexxandre turned and looked at him. "Oh, I suppose. The matter will concern you if your father's fears are substantial."

Inside the Big House, Chiron took Alexxandre and Jason to the same room the gods had been in earlier. Alexxandre felt her heart beating fast; she was apprehensive of this situation. Jason stayed close to her because he thought she looked pale.

Chiron finally began to speak. "Alexxandre, do you want to be claimed?" She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "You know what being a half-blood means. Heartache, terror, and pain. Are you willing to submit yourself to any of that? Think about it. Carefully. It is a matter of life and death."

Alexxandre thought for less than a second before saying "Yes."

Chiron sighed. "I thought you might. But I gave you a chance to reject your birth." He mumbled to himself for a second.

"Could you please explain? Please." Alexxandre begged. This was tearing her apart. She had to know what was going on.

"I'm sorry. It won't make sense until you are claimed, even for me. You must be claimed for me to understand, and only after can I explain. But I will. Come with me, child." Chiron said in a fatherly tone that made Alexxandre want to cry.

Chiron exited the Big House and walked to the amphitheater. Alexxandre followed, feeling numb. She felt someone's hand brush hers. Looking up, she saw Jason keeping pace beside her. His face had the expression of someone who wanted to help a friend but didn't know how. Then, he seemed to decide something, and took her hand in his. She didn't bother to pull away, because she was not thinking about much except the strange things she had heard Chiron and the gods say. They both took some comfort in the presence of the other. Soon, they had arrived at the amphitheater, and before they went in, Alexxandre pulled her hand away.

"I think I have to go out there alone." she said. Jason nodded, and sat down on the front row while she followed Chiron in front of the crowd.

Alexxandre hated crowds, with a burning, fiery passion. She got nervous and claustrophobic and wanted to run out screaming and crying. But she hardly noticed that all the campers were present, watching with wonder and curiosity and a little nervousness. Everything was silent.

"It is time." Chiron said, in a soft voice that none of the campers had heard him use before. Nothing happened for a few moments, then everything happened.

First, Alexxandre began glowing. Then, from the woods outside of camp, light came swirling to dance around her. To everyone else, it looked like lines you can draw with a sparkler times a thousand. To Alexxandre, the light was her father, embracing her with the love of a parent who had been kept from his daughter for fifteen years. She threw out her arms in joy, hugging her dad back. This, _this_, was what she had craved for so long. If she could keep this feeling, any of the suffering Chiron had predicted would be worth it. But her father wasn't done yet. He, too, was overjoyed. He wanted to savor this moment, make it last. And he wanted to be sure that the gods didn't ignore his claim.

A whisper was heard, a murmur that could not be understood. But the voice became louder, stronger, and finally, it boomed. "I am Hyperion, the great Titan of light! I claim my daughter Alexxandre with every breath I've ever taken or ever will take." Then, quieter, the voice spoke to Alexxandre alone. "I love you, Alexxandre. I will not let anyone or anything hurt you as long as I live. Do you understand me now? Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, Father, I understand you. I forgive you." she said.

The light around Alexxandre twirled with more energy, and she laughed from pure satisfaction. She realized that the voice she heard in the woods and in her bedroom _was_ the same voice as the one she remembered from her childhood. Her father had been trying to comfort and claim her for years. She could not think of anything except how much she loved him in this moment.

"I love you, Daddy." she breathed.


	7. What's Going On?

**Okay, I'm sorry I kinda left it at a cliff hanger, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! Don't hate me!**

**And please, _please_ review!**

**Yours untill the gods fade,**

**~PJatOgirl**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, Daddy." Alexxandre breathed.<em>

With those words, Alexxandre was lifted off the ground. The lights were solid and liquid, tangible and vague, all at the same time. She smiled, beamed, if you will. The sensation of flying was exhilarating. But as quickly as it had begun, everything was over. The lights set Alexxandre gently on the ground, and then raced back to the outside woods. She ceased glowing. But she still smiled, because she knew her father's presence was with her.

Alexxandre sat down, wrapped her arms around her legs, looked up into the darkening sky, and sighed. It was a peaceful, relaxed sigh. The campers, who had been watching intently, broke their gaze and started whispering to their friends. Jason fidgeted a bit, then stood up. He was still looking at Alexxandre, but he glanced at Chiron, who nodded. Jason rushed up to Alexxandre's side and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" he blurted.

"Oh, I'm better than alright." She said, smiling.

Jason smiled in relief. "I'm glad."

Chiron spoke up. "I believe Alexxandre needs a moment. Everyone, to your cabins please!" Campers groaned as they got to their feet. Whispers still bounced around amongst the group and the noise in the amphitheater died down as the demigods retired. Chiron nodded again at Jason and Alexxandre, and took his leave. The two were left alone.

When Alexxandre realized that they were alone, she looked down and blushed. Jason realized why she blushed and it made him glance up and turn red. Still red, he stood up. He stuck out his hand and said, "Here, Alexxandre."

She looked up and put her hand in his. She felt an electric tingle when they touched but she figured it was because his dad was Zeus. He helped her to her feet.

"Thanks, Jason." She said, smiling. Her happy expression made Jason's heart swell, it had been so long since she had seemed this happy.

"Any time." He replied. They both turned and walked toward the cabins. When they were almost there, they said their farewells and went to their own cabins.

When she was in her bed, Alexxandre stared upward. "Father, if you can hear me, I want to say thank you. I love you. Good night."

"Good night, my dear Alexxandre." She heard her father's voice reply. She smiled softly before falling into a delicious sleep.

In the morning, the sun rose with flaming glory. Either Apollo was happy, or the sunrise was compliments of Hyperion. Alexxandre was the first one out of bed, and she went to the canoe lake to enjoy the view. She sat down on the sand and stretched her legs out to touch the water with her toes. The reflection of the sunrise was almost as gorgeous as the sun itself. Alexxandre just sat enjoying it until someone called her name. It was Megan.

"ALEXXANDRE! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE! COME ON!" she yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alexxandre called, standing up and brushing the sand off her legs.

"HURRY YOUR BUTT UP!" Megan shouted. She stood with her hand on her hip and her face squinted up. Alexxandre shook her head and jogged over to where Megan was. Megan groaned. "Finally!"

Megan started running back toward the cabins, with Alexxandre close behind. They came to a stop in front of Hermes cabin.

Panting, Alexxandre realized that nearly all the campers had gathered along with Chiron. When Chiron loped up to her, he had a relieved look on his face. "Where were you?" he asked.

"Watching the sunrise." Alexxandre admitted, suddenly feeling guilty. Then she felt mad that she felt guilty. Why did it matter where she was? So what if she wanted to watch the sunrise and didn't tell anyone?

"Okay." Chiron said. "Perhaps we overreacted. We feared that you had been kidnapped or something. You know, with your parent being who he is. And with his current condition. He may have wanted your help. But that is beside the point." He seemed to have said more than he wanted to.

"So you're judging me because my father is a Titan? You think I'm suddenly evil because of him? You think I'm _dangerous_?" Alexxandre asked, narrowing her eyes. Chiron didn't reply. "You want me _killed_? You don't want me to leave camp? You're going to treat me like a prisoner? Like you treated my father? You're afraid of him?"

"No, I don't want you killed. Listen-" Chiron said.

"Oh yeah, you want to keep me alive so my father doesn't exact his revenge. You want me to be on your side. You want me to hate him. You want me to _hate _my _father_!"

There was silence. The campers stared at her. Some looked like they might wet their pants out of fear. Chiron sighed.

"Has he spoken to you?" he asked.

"You're a centaur? I'm a half-blood? I'm not crazy? I can read Ancient Greek? I have awesome battle skills? She can breathe underwater? He's fireproof? They can dunk any basketball? They can do magic?" Alexxandre said mockingly, pointing and acting shocked. She was mimicking a new camper. "Yes, he's spoken to me. He's my father."

"What did he say?" Chiron sighed.

"He said he wanted to claim me but couldn't. He said he was sorry. He said he was Hyperion and that he claimed me." Her voice cracked. "He said he loved me. He said he would protect me. He said good night." A tear ran down her cheek and she crossed her arms.

"I- I apologize, Alexxandre." Chiron finally said, in his normal voice.

"Sure. Of course. Definitely. Yep." She said, nodding sarcastically. Now tears streaked her face. She turned and walked into the cabin. Chiron watched her leave, then shook his head. He trotted back to the Big House, but the campers stood around whispering. After a while, the crowd had dispersed, and Alexxandre emerged from the cabin.

She needed to talk to someone. Yes, she, the girl who trusted in no one, needed a confidante. Megan was too flighty, the twins would hold it over her head, Aphrodite girls were prone to gossip, Ares kids weren't exactly the listening type, Athena kids would analyze everything too much, Hypnos kids would fall asleep, and none of the other people at camp seemed to be right either. Maybe…no. She wasn't going to spill everything to Jason. But…Alexxandre shook her head. If anyone at camp would listen and truly care, it would be Jason. If there was anyone she would feel most comfortable talking to, it would be Jason.

Having made her decision, Alexxandre suddenly got worried. All the new things that had happened in the past few hours were so confusing. And how was she supposed to explain confusion? Before she chickened out, she marched over to Cabin 1. Zeus Cabin.

At the door, she hesitated for a moment before forcing herself to walk in. She had never been in this cabin, and she was surprised at what she saw. She had expected it to be forbidding, uncomfortable. But it seemed inviting, relaxed. She saw Jason still sleeping in his bed. She blushed to notice that he only wore a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Jason! Hey, wake up!" she called. He rolled over in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Alexxandre blushed still more and took a few steps toward the bed. "Hey, Jason! Can I talk to you?" she spoke louder this time. He yawned and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know." Alexxandre said.

Jason looked up and saw who was in his cabin. He smiled and sat up. "Hey, Alexxandre."

If it was possible, Alexxandre blushed still more. "Hey."

"So, what's up?" Jason asked, stretching his arms. Alexxandre tried not to notice his muscles. Why didn't he wear a shirt to bed? Why, oh why?

Alexxandre looked at the ceiling and asked, "Could you put a shirt on?"

"Give me a minute." Jason grinned and stood up. He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. He walked into another room and came back wearing jeans and holding two strawberry Poptarts. "Want one?" he asked, offering one to Alexxandre.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, trying to smile at him.

"Sure. Here, follow me." Jason replied, smiling back. He walked out of the cabin and Alexxandre followed him. They ate their Poptarts as they walked toward the woods. Jason led Alexxandre through the woods until they reached Zeus' Fist. They had both finished eating so they climbed to the top of the rock formation. Once there, Jason sat down cross legged and patted the spot across from him. Alexxandre complied and sat the same way. When they were comfortable, Jason glanced at Alexxandre, who was looking at her fingers as she fidgeted with them.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked. She was still silent. He took her head in his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Please tell me."

Alexxandre didn't reply. Now that she had someone ready to listen, the words refused to come. There was a lump in her throat and she couldn't speak. Through their eye contact, she tried to convey all her thoughts and feelings to Jason, but it didn't seem to be working. As they stared intently at each other, Jason couldn't help but notice how beautiful Alexxandre's eyes were. They were bright, twinkling as though they were little stars. He glanced at her mouth, her perfectly kissable lips. Then Alexxandre pulled away, sighing.

"I don't know what's going on. I just don't know." She finally said.

Jason half smiled. "Its fine, Alexxandre, you're fine. We can figure it out."


	8. Operation Jandre

_"I don't know what's going on. I just don't know." She said._

_Jason half-smiled. "Its fine, Alexxandre. You're fine. We will figure it out. Don't worry."_

"But that's the thing. I am worried and I don't know why." Alexxandre said. "Would you listen if I told you everything? You don't have to."

"Of course I'll listen!" Jason replied.

"Okay then." Alexxandre said.

Alexxandre took a breath and began her story. She told Jason about her early memories of her mother, the rejection and depression she'd felt at camp, the voice in the woods and in her cabin, the conversation of the gods, her claiming, the things her father had said to her, her anger at Chiron and the gods, and her confusion about all the aforementioned events and emotions. When she finished, Jason was silent. Alexxandre sighed. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry." Jason said, brushing the tear away with his thumb. "I'm not one hundred percent positive what is going on, but I bet that if we give it time we'll figure it all out. Maybe we should ask Rachael."

"Oh. That's actually a good idea." Alexxandre replied. "She's the Oracle, she'd know."

"And if she doesn't, at least she could give us a clue." Jason added. "Are you okay right now? Do you want to go talk to her?" he asked.

"Only if you come with me."

"Sure." Jason stood up and reached out his hand to help Alexxandre to her feet. She took his hand and they climbed down from Zeus' Fist. As they walked to Rachael's cave, they didn't notice the group of Aphrodite girls watching them. The fashionistas were decked out in black from their ninja outfits to their nail polish and they were hiding in the bushes. When Jason and Alexxandre were out of sight, the girls emerged looking miffed, to say the least. The tallest of the group turned to her sisters and said, "Operation Jandre, Plan C, failed. Commence Operation Jandre, Plan D." Her sisters nodded and the whole group hurried back to their cabin. Who knows what Plans A, B, and C were, but this whole "Plan D" thing doesn't sound too good.

After Alexxandre and Jason finished talking to Rachael, they walked around the camp. They talked about what they had learned, which was not much, but Alexxandre had been somewhat reassured. She remembered what her father had told her, that he would protect her, and she knew that she'd be able to protect him if she tried.

On the other side of camp, the Aphrodite girls had changed back to everyday clothes, mostly in shades of pink. Even their nails had been repainted. They left their cabin and strutted to the Big House. Some campers followed them to see what they were going to do. The tallest girl spoke up. "CHIRON! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Chiron came out looking annoyed. "Yes, girls? What do you need?"

"Well, have you decided to let us, you know?" the girl said with her arms crossed.

"I don't know. Your request…I'm not sure it is necessary. And it is difficult." Chiron sighed.

The tall girl just smiled. "Please, pretty please with a cherry on top? Just say yes. That's all you've got to say."

Chiron closed his eyes. He shook his head and said, "Yes. I will likely regret it, but yes."

"YAYZ!" All the Aphrodite girls squealed.

There were whispers suddenly bouncing between the campers. Everyone was wondering what the Aphrodite cabin was planning.

"Alright, everybody, listen up." The tall girl said, and suddenly it was silent. "Good. Now go get all your siblings and everyone else and bring them here in five minutes and I'll tell you what we are going to do!" She snapped her fingers and everyone ran to do what she asked. Her sisters giggled with excitement. Oh, this was gonna be great!

Five minutes later, all the campers were gathered around the Aphrodite girls. The whispering was a quiet roar until the tall girl snapped her fingers. "Hey everybody! Thanks. So, we are going to have a dance, _finally_, and we want everyone to come. Believe me, you _don't_ want to miss it." She said, threatening. "But yeah, it's gonna be next Saturday. And if you want fashion advice…well, you know where to come!" Her sisters giggled some more, and she smiled. "Okay, also…um, if you and your cabin, or just you, want to help with decorations or something, let us know, we'd love your ideas. Yep. Everyone got it?" The campers all nodded. "Yay! Well, that's it! We're going to go work on some stuff that is a kinda secret, so we will talk to you guys later. So like yeah." The sisters turned around and strutted back to their cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>I seem to find myself apologizing for every chapter...so here we go: I'M SORRY that this is short and that the story isn't interesting...<strong>

**AND you all probably know that the dance is coming up next. Any suggestions for what will happen/songs that will play, leave them in reviews. Umm yeah and if you have a suggestion for something that should happen in the future, I'd love to use it! :D**

**Yours untill the gods fade,**

**~PJatOgirl**


	9. Title Deprived Chapter

**I'M BAAACK! FINALLY! sorry for yelling... I have been deprived of this site for _months_. So. Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"...we<em> are going to have a dance, finally..."<em>

The other campers (except maybe the Ares kids) were nearly as excited as the Aphrodite girls. They all ran off to their cabins to talk about the dance. Camp was pretty monotonous sometimes; train, eat, train, sleep, repeat. A dance was something out of the ordinary, something to anticipate happily. In Demeter cabin, Aspen, Lilac, Josh, and Miranda planned out potted plant decorations. Tyla, Sasha, Mandy, Gavin, and Ellen, the Hecate kids, found Penelope from Aphrodite in their cabin. She asked them for some specific magic, and they set to work. Apollo's kids, Austin, Logan, Will, Dakota, and Diane, picked out the songs to play at the dance. The Hephaestus kids, Leo, Nyssa, Harvey, and Jake, welded metal roses for campers to give each other. Reese went to Aphrodite cabin and left with a bag containing a sea green mini dress and matching heels and all the makeup and hair product she'd need for a year. Vanessa from Athena also went to Aphrodite cabin to hang out with her besties, Cali and Cora. Her siblings didn't do anything except return to the activities they were doing when they were interrupted. The Stolls planned a few practical jokes, and Megan's best friend, Naomi from Dionysus, joined them. Nico, Zeke from Nike, and the Ares kids, Sherman, Mark, John, and Sanika, didn't do anything to prepare for the dance...they couldn't care less that it was going to happen. Natashia, daughter of Iris, played with rainbows for a while, twisting one into a bracelet for herself to wear. And the Aphrodite campers just buzzed around camp preparing for their long awaited dance, basking in the excitement and attention.

The next few days passed in a blur for the Aphrodite girls. Luckily, no one told Jason or Alexxandre about the dance. Somehow everyone got ready without giving the two any hints that something was going on. Aphrodite campers are very good coordinators. On Friday night, everyone went to sleep in their own beds. Alexxandre and Jason, however, did not wake Saturday morning in their cabins.

During the night, Kadara and Becca had kidnapped Alexxandre, and Mitchell and Stephen had kidnapped Jason. They had taken the two to separate dressing rooms. The whole operation was simple because they had drugged their victims with a magic potion. Alexxandre woke up and freaked out. She tried to run out of the room, but the door was locked. She was trapped with Becca, Kadara, a walk in closet, and too many beauty products. Becca finally calmed her down by handing her a plate of food. Just about the same thing happened with Jason. They had been taken so the Aphrodite kids could get them ready for the dance that they didn't know about.

If there is one thing about Alexxandre that could be the death of her, it would be that she is never suspicious of food. The breakfast fed to Jason and Alexxandre also contained a magic potion. Instead of making them sleepy, they became contented and cooperative. When Jason finished eating, Mitchell did his hair while Stephen pulled out a jet black tux from the closet. Jason went and changed and came back, just like they asked him to. Then the two brothers brought out a video game that the three of them played. Jason was kept in the room all day, but he didn't complain once, thanks to the Hecate cabin's magic.

In the other room, Kadara and Becca were cooing over Alexxandre. Magic affects everyone differently, and the calming potion made Alexxandre act like an average 6-year-old girl. She was so excited to get a makeover! It was fun to play princess! Becca's job was clothes and accessories, so she spent the morning in the closet. Kadara handed Alexxandre a soft button-up shirt and athletic shorts to change into.

"Why do I have to change?" Alexxandre asked.

"Because, when I do your hair, I don't want it getting messed up when you change into your dress. Come on, hurry up and then I have a surprise for you." Kadara replied, and Alexxandre ran behind the Oriental curtain in the corner. A moment later she emerged, looking pleased with herself.

"I did it! What's my surprise?"

"A Hershey kiss!" said Kadara, handing Alexxandre her prize. Alexxandre unwrapped and ate it happily then sat in the chair Kadara pointed at. There she stayed for the rest of the morning, while Kadara did her makeup and hair. Normally Alexxandre wouldn't have even sat in the chair, but under the circumstances, she actually enjoyed the long process. Kadara painted Alexxandre's nails with gold polish. She chose sparkly gold, darker gold, and black eyeshadows to use, blending the three expertly. She applied mascara to Alexxandre's long lashes, traced her eyes with eyeliner, and then glossed her lips. She brushed Alexxandre's hair and loosely French braided one side back. Then Kadara grabbed a canister of hairspray and sprayed. And sprayed. And sprayed. Aphrodite girls swear by hair spray. Finally satisfied, Kadara stepped back to admire her work. Then she quickly did her own hair and makeup. They were joined by Becca, who also got her turn to be beautified. Suddenly, Alexxandre's stomach grumbled loudly, so they took a lunch break. When they finished eating, Becca went back into the closet and came out a few minutes later weighted down with clothes on hangers and boxes of shoes. She spread out her load on the bed and floor, and the three girls began the lengthy project of choosing an outfit for Alexxandre. Every outfit was some kind of gold. Sequined, tulle, short, long, sleeveless or not, there was an enormous variety. Alexxandre tried on nearly every one before they settled on the perfect dress. It was a medium length Grecian dress that was lovely to twirl in. The dress sparkled softly in the light and fit Alexxandre perfectly. They picked out a pair of gold ballet flats that matched the dress wonderfully. Alexxandre couldn't resist spinning and dancing around the room, admiring the pretty outfit, and while she did Becca and Kadara decided on her jewelry. There was a thin gold chain for her ankle, a pair of tiny diamond studs for her ears, and a narrow golden braided headband for her hair. They laid their selections on the dresser and went to change into their outfits for the dance. When they came out, all three girls accessorized. Kadara touched up Alexxandre's makeup and then it was time for the dance.

Kadara and Becca led Alexxandre to the dining pavilion, where the benches and tables had been removed to make a dance floor. Hephaestus cabin had set up a stage for the Apollo kids who were in charge of the music. Aspen and Josh had arranged potted plants in artistic positions, with help from Lilac and Miranda. Travis and Connor and Megan and Naomi had placed choice items for their practical jokes, but Cali and Cora and Vanessa found and removed most of them. Everyone was there, except for Nico and the Ares kids. Lulu and Lacey went to "convince" them...which is also known as forcing-them-to-dress-up-and-threatening-them-with-their-lives-if-they-didn't-come-to-the-dance-immediately. So Nico, Josh, Sherman and Mark ended up in dress shirts and slacks and Sanika in a short red dress and black combat boots. When they arrived in the pavilion, Lia stepped up on stage and took the microphone.

"Hey, thanks everybody for coming! We're gonna start the music now so, everybody have fun, kay?" She handed the mike to Austin.

"Okay everybody, we're gonna kick off the party with _Party in the U. S. A._! I want everyone dancing!" he said, and the music began. That was the moment that the potion's magic ended. Jason and Alexxandre woke from the trance and were confused to find themselves dressed up and in the dining pavilion. Jason, true to character, just went along with it and found Travis and Connor to hang out with. Alexxandre, however, ran to the restroom. Kadara noticed and followed from a distance because she was _not_ going to let Plan D fail as well. In the bathroom, Alexxandre stood in front of the mirror and gasped. She had never seen herself like this. It was horrid. She turned on the sink and started fiercely scrubbing at her face, but the makeup wouldn't come off.

"Dear gods. Freaking Aphrodite kids! Dad, I am begging you, if you are listening, get this stuff off my face. Please." She looked up at the ceiling as she spoke.

"Alexxandre. You look beautiful" said her father.

"Da-ad!" she whined. "Just take it off!"

"I can't" her father replied, "Aphrodite's magic is too strong now. I can get it off in a few days though. Sorry."

"What am I supposed to do, then?" Alexxandre demanded. "I don't even know what's going on."

"The little demigods are having a dance. You can join them" he told her. "They would love that."

"But I don't want to" she said stubbornly. "And instead of taking their side, why don't you answer my questions?"

"Alright, your questions. Sweetheart, you know I love you. I'm not trying to escape this prison, the gods are just paranoid. Now that they have allowed me to claim you, I am content. All you need to do is enjoy your time at camp" said Hyperion.

"But-" started Alexxandre, but her father stopped her.

"And you can do that at the dance." She groaned. Her father chuckled. Suddenly, a lock of her hair began glowing. When the light faded, her hair was streaked gold. It glittered. "My gift to you, daughter."

Alexxandre sighed. "Fine." And she turned back to the pavilion.

Before Kadara followed her, she said to Hyperion, "Thanks! That was great!" then rushed off.

In the pavilion, Alexxandre attempted to stay by the wall, but she soon found herself nearly in the middle of the dance floor. She felt exposed and her heart was beginning to race. Suddenly, it stopped. Someone had snuck up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist, pulling her tight against them. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You look gorgeous tonight." Her stomach did a back flip, and she turned to see who said it.

Jason. "Gods! What the Hades... Are you _trying_ to kill me?" she demanded breathlessly. He smiled, standing with his arms still around her. She faced him.

"Coincidentally, it's a slow song, so may I have this dance?" he asked her. She shook her head and backed away but he held her there.

"'Long Live' isn't a slow song," she protested.

"Says who?" Jason replied. Alexxandre stood, unsure what to do. So Jason's hands found hers and placed them on his shoulders, then returned to her waist. Rolling her eyes, Alexxandre swayed to the music with Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>AAnd thats all I got. For now. BUT at least its something!<strong>

**Yours til the gods fade,**

**-PJatOgirl**


	10. Come On Get Higher

_"'Long Live' isn't a slow song," she protested._

_"Says who?" Jason replied. Alexxandre stood, unsure what to do. So Jason's hands found hers and placed them on his shoulders, then returned to her waist, holding her close to him. She shook her head but swayed to the music with him._

"Did you know about this whole thing?" She asked him.

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, do you like it?"

"Not exactly."

"I like it."

There was a silence. Then, "I guess I might too."

The rhythm of the song proved Alexxandre's earlier point, this wasn't a slow song. But the lyrics could have been. _Will you take a moment? Promise me this: that you'll stand by me forever._

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You look nice too."

"Thanks."

_Bring on all the pretenders! One day, we will be remembered._ And the song was over. Alexxandre pulled her hands away from him and leaned away, but instead of simply letting go of her, he caught one of her hands in his. She hesitated to break away, and in that moment he led her across the room to where the Stolls were.

"Let's dance." He said with an impish grin. The next song had begun, _Glad You Came_ by The Wanted. Everyone was dancing, except Alexxandre. She was just standing while everyone else jumped up and down, singing along. _My universe will never be the same._ Yeah, it wouldn't. She wasn't sure how it would be different but it definitely would. She figured she might as well play along and dance with her friends. So when the chorus started again, she joined their fun. She actually enjoyed herself, but as the night dragged on, her claustrophobia kicked in so she tried to sneak off again. Kadara didn't notice, on account of the fact that she was having so much fun with _her_ friends. So Alexxandre made it all the way out of the pavilion. She took a deep breath of the night air, threw her head back and laughed at the stars. She could still hear the music. _I'm gonna give all my secrets away, this time, don't need another perfect lie, don't care the critics gonna jump in line… _ She twirled around by herself for a few minutes. The song ended and another song came on, this time a slow one. _I miss the sound of your voice, and I miss the rush of your skin. _Alexxandre gave up on being the rebel, at least in this moment, tonight, at this unusual party, it was time to be unrealistic. Maybe she was dreaming and maybe she'd wake up in her bedroom, but for now, there couldn't be any harm in letting go of her fear and enjoying the unreal quality of the entire night by doing something she'd never do otherwise. And while she was thinking this she found herself back inside, weaving through the crowd. And then she saw Jason, not far off, and suddenly she knew what she was going to do, with that dreamlike surety when you accept the obvious even if it's _so_ vague. _I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget, so come on get higher, loosen my lips._

"Jason!" her voice called out for him, and she heard it turn his head her way, and her eyes met his, and she felt cold, so cold, and he looked warm, so warm, and she wanted to reach him but swaying couples interrupted the space and she lost him. _Pull me down hard._ And she turned away and rushed ahead, and bumped, looked up, collided, and fell. But he caught her and pulled her up to her feet and then there was a hug. And the hug turned to a dance, and she was swept off in his strong arms to some quiet corner where they danced. She leaned her head on his chest and then there was the pressure of his face on her hair and she almost forgot she wasn't floating but his hands on her hips held her there. _I ache to remember all the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said. _And all this made sense. They danced and the music played and they communicated wordlessly, _faith and desire and the swing of your hips._ It might seem cliché, but they fit together perfectly. And the clock ticked slowly; _and_ _I see angels and devils and god when you come on, hold on._ This was all new, fluid, everything might be different, or it could all stay the same, but it was all _so wrong, so wrong, so _right.

The song ended before they wanted it to, and so did the dreamy feeling. Now everything was so real, so here and now, so _awkward._ They let go of each other and stepped back, looking anywhere but at the other person. Alexxandre was blushing furiously. "Uhm. Thanks, I guess." She stammered out, then spun on her heel and tried to leave gracefully. Jason, equally dazed, tried to follow but lost her amidst the other campers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ugh, I know it's not that good, and I know I've taken way too long to write this and I know its an awful place to stop.**

**MY APOLLO-GIES! P****lease review :3**

**Yours til the gods fade,**

**PJatOgirl**


End file.
